


Photograph

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Little hints at insecure Louis, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tags I created on tumblr.</p><p>#i want to write a photography au where harry is a photographer and tries to photograph #louis but it doesn’t happen very often #because louis hates his picture being taken#because he thinks he looks terrible in them #'and off them' #but he isn’t going to mention that to anyone#expecially harry #so harry treasures the rare moments where louis lets his guard down #and lets him take a picture #or in the mornings when they’re waking up #and the sun is streaming softly through the blinds#illuminating louis in a yellow glow of light like the angel he is #and harry can quietly pick up his camera#and snap a picture of louis #who is on his side #hair all over the place #eyes squinted #and a small sleep filled smile on his face #yeah #harry likes those moments a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good but I didn't edit it since I meant to finish it a couple weeks ago. But here!

Ironically, he met him at an event where pictures were going to be taken quite often.

Harry could feel the buzz of the excited energy in the air around him. Could hear the thrum of the mindless chatter of the people filling the room as they sipped on bubbling champagne from their clear glass flutes. Harry pulls a glass of the alcohol from a tray that a waiter is toting around and nearly downs all of its contents in one swig.

His eyes scan the room around him and all the people in their fancy dresses and suits when he stops his roaming gaze on this extremely attractive man on the other side of the room. Harry can't make out much of him through the crowd of people, but he can tell that this man has short brown hair styled up into a short quiff and seems to be involved in an interesting conversation with someone. There is something about him that keeps pulling this urge in Harry to go talk to him. So he gulps down the rest of the champagne and crosses the room to meet this man.

When Harry approaches him, he can see that this man has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes Harry has ever seen. Those blue eyes flit to Harry when he approaches and notice the fancy black camera around his neck.

"Are you here to take my picture?" Blue eyes asks Harry.

It takes Harry a moment to respond because he really is attractive. He has to be one of the most attractive people Harry has ever seen in his life. Harry snaps out of his appreciative thoughts when the man clears his throat expectantly with a quirked eyebrow at Harry.

"Oh, no. I actually just wanted to talk to you. If that's alright I mean." Harry stammers, smiling slightly.

"Yeah sure." He smiles and Harry can't help but think that his smile is just as pretty as the rest of him.

The woman he was talking to tells him that she'll see him later and leaves the two of them be.

Harry abandons the reason why he was at this event in the first place in favor of talking to the man he learns to be Louis for as long as possible. So when his boss comes over and pretty much orders Harry to get back to work after a couple hours with the threat of being fired hanging over his head, Harry reluctantly agrees to leave Louis.

"I have to go work again. But can I take your picture really quick?" Harry asks, hands already holding his camera.

Louis nods and plasters a fake smile on his lips until he hears Harry say got it.

"And before I go, can I also get your number?" Harry is smiling shyly and Louis would most definitely like to talk to him again.

Harry hands over a spare pen he always keeps in his pocket and Louis takes a small white napkin left over from an hoes d'oeuvre to write down his cell phone number.

"I expect you to call." Louis says lightly as he presses the paper to Harry's large palm.

"I will." Harry grins as he walks away facing Louis to try to imprint it to his memory for as long as possible. Until he trips and nearly falls and embarrasses himself. But that sheer moment of terror is worth seeing Louis laugh to himself and to see those crinkles by his eyes come out for the first time since meeting him.

~o~

That first time that they met happened to be one of the few times that Harry has been lucky enough to take a good picture of Louis. For some odd reason, Louis hates having his picture taken. Harry has less than 20 pictures of him stored in his camera/printed out in all of their year and a half of dating.

Louis offhandedly mentioned once that it’s because he doesn’t look good that often and looks especially bad in pictures. Harry can’t understand why Louis would ever think that he doesn’t look good. Louis has got to be the most attractive person that he has ever seen in his entire life and that isn’t even an exaggeration in Harry’s eyes.

Today, he managed to sneak in a couple pictures of Louis as they were visiting Gemma and her husband and their new baby Eric. Throughout the day, Harry snapped pictures of his baby nephew, his sister and Jack, and Louis who barely scolded him for it.

As Harry develops the pictures that night, when he sees Louis’ soft smile as he looks down at the baby cradled in his arms, Louis’ temporary annoyance at him is worth it.

~o~

“Ngh. Louiiss.” Harry groans into his pillow on a Saturday morning when he feels a foot kick him in his stomach.

Louis doesn’t even take notice of Harry’s voice when he’s this into sleep other than a quiet snore. Harry’s known for a while that Louis is a kicker. But it never fails to bother him when it wakes him up in the morning.

Harry presses his eyes shut tighter, trying to fall back to sleep but it doesn’t succeed. He’s never been one of those people to easily fall asleep after waking up, so he knows he’s doomed to be awake. When Harry opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the sunlight peeking through the curtains on the other side of the room. The second thing he notices is how the golden warm rays illuminate Louis in a halo of light, making him look like the angel he is.

This is too good a photo opportunity to pass up, so Harry sleepily stumbles out of bed to grab his camera off of the dresser to take a picture of Louis with sleep mused hair and slight stubble on his face before he wakes up. The sound of the shutter does wake him up just as the picture is taken though.

“Mm, Harry.” Louis whines, still mostly asleep.

“’M right here babe.”

Louis opens his eyes, squinting at the room surrounding him before settling his vision on Harry.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asks before licking his lips to wet them.

“Um, taking a picture of you.” Harry answers a little shyly, afraid of Louis being mad at him for doing it due to his despising of his photo being taken.

Louis sniffles a little and blinks slowly once more trying to stay awake.

“Okay.”

“You’re fine with it?” Harry asks a little shocked.

“Right now. Come ‘ere.” Louis smiles softly at Harry and Harry can’t help but return it.

He turns to put the camera back where it was, but Louis says “Bring the camera.”

Harry clambers into bed next to his boyfriend with his camera in a careful grip. Louis gently pries the camera from Harry’s grip and cuddles into his boyfriend’s side. He can feel the warmth radiating off of his bare skin and it makes him want to move closer. Thankfully the camera is already on so Louis doesn’t have to figure out how to work it.

He turns the camera towards the two of them and presses the button that takes the picture of the two of them close together, him pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek right where the dimple indents- as soon as Harry felt Louis’ lips on his cheek, he couldn’t help but smile. It still gets to him even after dating for so long.

“There. You have your picture. Now come back to bed. ‘M sleepy.”  Louis mumbles as he hands Harry his camera.

Harry turns to the side and lays the camera on the nightstand before turning back to Louis. He drapes an arm over Louis’ waist and shuts his eyes once more to go back to sleep. These moments are the kind that Harry lives for.


End file.
